Recently, with the development of fabrication technologies of electronic devices, the manufacture cost of various electronic devices is gradually lowered and the appearance design thereof is more compact day by day. Furthermore, there is a trend to increase multi-function designs of each of the electronic devices. For example, the current tablet electronic devices, including tablet computers, PDAs, mobile phones, digital photo frames and etc., not only have common functions of data input, storage, calculation, communication or image display, but also can provide additional functions of E-book and multi-media playing. Therefore, each of the tablet electronic devices has various advantages including lower price, diversified functions and compact volume, and thus has been widely used in human life nowadays.
Generally, when a user uses each of the foregoing tablet electronic devices to execute a function of E-book or multi-media playing, the user continuously holds a main body of the tablet electronic device by hands and adjusts the inclined angle of the main body by rotating arms or wrists, so that the user can face a display screen of the main body to view images shown on the display screen. At this time, for avoiding the main body and the display screen from being vibrated due to relaxation or carelessness of the arms or wrists of the user which causes the user unable to stably and concentratively view the images and affects the mood for viewing the images or generates the problem of eye fatigue and visual impairment, the user must continuously and tightly hold the main body to prevent the main body from be vibrated during viewing the images. As a result, the holding behavior of the user generally causes tight and stiff discomfort of hand muscles.
As described above, to solve the foregoing problems, a related manufacturer develops a bracket for a tablet electronic device. Referring now to FIG. 1, the bracket 1 comprises a first support plate 11 and a second support plate 12, wherein a front side of the first support plate 11 has a position close to a bottom edge and formed with a bearing portion 13, while the second support plate 12 is pivotally connected to a position close to a center of a rear side of the first support plate 11, so that the first support plate 11 and the second support plate 12 can be opened to include a predetermined angle (such as 70 degree) therebetween or be closed to each other. Thus, the user can firstly open the first support plate 11 and the second support plate 12 to stand the bracket 1 on a plane (such as a desk surface), wherein an inclined angle (such as 55 degree) is included between the first support plate 11 and the plane. After this, the user can place a tablet electronic device 14 on the bearing portion 13 of the first support plate 11, wherein the tablet electronic device 14 obliquely abuts against the first support plate 11. At this time, the user can easily view images shown on a display screen 140 on a front side of the tablet electronic device 14 without continuously holding the tablet electronic device 14 to prevent it from being vibrated due to hand behaviors of the user. Moreover, when the user don't need to use the bracket 1, the user can close the first support plate 11 and the second support plate 12 to each other again, so as to reduce the volume of the bracket 1 to be a plate like body. As a result, the user can conveniently store and carry the bracket 1.
However, according to market surveys, there are still some shortcomings existing in the actual use of the bracket 1 described as follows:    (1) When the first support plate 11 and the second support plate 12 of the bracket 1 are closed to each other, the volume of the bracket 1 only can be narrowed into a plate-like shape and can not be further narrowed. Thus, when the user stores the bracket 1, the user not only can't easily place the bracket 1 into his/her pocket for carrying it, but also must place the bracket 1 in a bag for carrying it, resulting in the inconvenience and troubles for the user during using the bracket 1; and    (2) When the user opens the first support plate 11 and the second support plate 12 of the bracket 1 and stands the bracket 1 on the plane (such as a desk surface) by the first support plate 11 and the second support plate 12, only a fixed inclined angle (such as 55 degree) is included between the first support plate 11 and the plane, and the inclined angle can not be varied according to individual need of the user. Thus, when the user places the tablet electronic device 14 on the bracket 1 for viewing the images showed on the display screen 140 of the tablet electronic device 14, the user must inconveniently adjust the body posture (such as hunched over posture) thereof to match the images showed on the display screen 140 in the fixed inclined angle, resulting in causing the pain problems of the neck and back of the user.
As a result, it is important for bracket designers to think how to improve and design a bracket to be conveniently carried and adjusted its inclined angle according to individual need of the user during the bracket supports an tablet electronic device, in order to solve the foregoing problems existing in the conventional bracket, as described above.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a bracket for a tablet electronic device to solve the problems existing in the conventional bracket that can not be folded to narrow its volume and can not adjust the inclined angle in relation to a tablet electronic device (such as tablet computer, PDA, mobile phone, digital photo frame and etc.), as described above.